


First Kisses

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Kisses, Inexperience, Inexperienced, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aren't first kisses supposed to magical, life changing moments?</p><p>Well, they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

Gerard had known Frank for nearly four weeks now.

They had met through Gerard's brother, Mikey.

Frank was in Mikey's year so he was a year younger than Gerard.

They had met at one of Mikey's shows.

Mikey had a band outside of school and Frank happened to be in that band.

It was at one of their shows when Mikey introduced him.

Gerard's first impression of Frank was that he was pretty excitable and a great musician.

He liked to joke about a lot and he never kept still.

Although, according to Mikey, Frank was usually ten times worse.

Gerard had asked why Frank was mellow that day in comparison but Mikey didn't know.

The next weekend, Gerard saw Frank again.

It was Mikey's birthday so a few of his friends came round to their house.

Gerard had spent the majority of this time in his room but went down at nine o'clock to see how it was going.

The first person he saw was Frank.

They met at the bottom of the stairs when Gerard was coming down and Frank was going up to the toilet.

Frank looked down awkwardly before looking back up at him and smiling.

Gerard smiled back as he passed him.

"Hey, Gee," Mikey called to him when he appeared in the living room doorway, "We can't decide what to watch. Come help us choose."

Gerard sat on one of the two sofas next to Mikey and helped him choose a film.

Frank appeared a few minutes later and shyly sat down in the available space next to Gerard.

Gerard decided to stay for a bit after that and watch the film.

Although, the boys weren't really watching it.

They were mainly talking.

Frank was by far the loudest.

He laughed a lot as well.

Mikey and the others told him to shut up occasionally if he kept going on about something.

Gerard didn't speak much apart from a few comments that Frank usually replied to.

The film was soon forgotten once a certain topic of conversation had come up.

"But seriously," Mikey smirked, "Why are girls so into that?"

"How would you know, Mikes?" Gerard spoke, "It's not like you've ever had a girlfriend."

"Shut up. It's just a known fact that some girls prefer singers to actual musicians."

"That's rude," One of his friends, Ray, said, "Like, what's wrong with singers? Maybe you're just jealous 'cuz you can't sing a note or get a girlfriend."

Frank started laughing, "Nice. Ray's right though. Singing's important. And he's right about you not being able to get a girlfriend."

"Fuck off," Mikey slumped, "I could so get a girlfriend."

"Why don't you then?" Gerard chimed in.

Mikey narrowed his eyes at him, "What about you, Gee? Why don't you get one?"

Gerard looked down nervously.

"Or are you still getting over your last one?"

"Shut up," Gerard growled quietly.

"Wait, what?" Frank butt in, "What happened?"

Gerard didn't say anything so Mikey told them all, "Gerard had a girlfriend. I won't say her name because otherwise he'll get pissy. They were together for like, I don't know... A  
month maybe and then they just broke up. Not much of a relationship really."

"Why'd they break up?" Frank was thoroughly interested.

"Gee won't tell me," Mikey looked at him suspiciously.

Frank looked at him as well.

Gerard looked up to see them staring at him.

"I'm not saying anything," He told them.

"You won't even tell me who broke up with who," Mikey sulked.

"I told you," Gerard said, "It was mutual."

"Does that mean she broke up with you?" Ray asked.

"No!"

"Yeah, it does," Mikey nodded.

Gerard sighed, "Fuck sake. Fine, do you wanna know what happened?"

They all nodded and looked at him.

Gerard rolled his eyes.

There was no point in hiding it anymore.

He'd told his Mom so he may as well tell Mikey too.

The fact that his friends were there didn't deter him.

"I uh... I had been going through a lot at the time. I had a lot on my mind. I told her about it and we talked it through. I asked her what to do and she said that maybe I should figure myself out. I agreed and the relationship ended. Happy?"

He watched the expressions around the room.

They were all thinking.

"Wait," Mikey spoke up, "What did you need to figure out?"

"Uh... Gerard looked away awkwardly, "I was unsure what my sexual preference was."

The room fell silent.

Until, "What?"

Gerard looked up to see Mikey frowning at the ceiling.

He felt like someone was looking at him.

He looked to his right to see Frank staring at him in awe.

"Really?" Frank mouthed.

Gerard nodded slightly.

Frank smiled a small smile.

"So you might like guys?" Mikey asked.

Gerard looked at him and shrugged, "There's not really a 'might' about it anymore. I think I do. Although, I haven't exactly had any experience with guys so I don't know."

"You never even kissed what's-her-face," Mikey grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

"What?" Ray smirked, "You went out for a month and you never kissed?"

"She doesn't go to my school so I only saw her at weekends. I told you, I was confused so I didn't really want to kiss her."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Frank randomly asked.

Gerard looked at him and shook his head.

"Me either," Frank replied.

"We're all kissing virgins in here," Ray laughed.

"Shut up," Bob spoke for the first time, "I've kissed a girl. I have a fucking girlfriend."

"Oh yeah," Ray chuckled.

"Well, I don't really plan on kissing anyone at the moment. Not that anyone would want to," Gerard shrugged and stood up, "I'm going to bed. See you, guys."

"Night, Gee," Mikey nodded.

"Goodnight," Frank smiled warmly at him.

Gerard left the room.

It wasn't long until he saw Frank again.

He saw him the next afternoon.

He hadn't intended to but he did.

On Sunday and Monday afternoons and Wednesday evenings Gerard worked in a coffee shop twenty minutes from his house.

It wasn't his favourite thing to do but it kept him busy.

Plus, he got paid to basically drink coffee.

That was an added bonus.

Although, he had to drink it on the sly.

His shifts usually lasted a few hours and could sometimes drag on a bit.

It was during his afternoon shift on that Sunday when he saw Frank again.

Frank had come in with his Mom.

Gerard was behind the counter at the time, serving people.

As soon as he saw him, Frank blushed and looked away.

Gerard felt a little embarrassed too as he asked them for their order when they were by the counter.

After being served by Gerard, Frank and his Mom went and sat by the window.

They didn't talk until twenty minutes later when Frank's Mom had gone to the toilet.

Frank got up straight away and went over to the counter.

Gerard smiled when he saw him, "Hey. What's up?"

Frank shrugged, "Nothing much. Didn't see you this morning when I left."

"No. I usually sleep in," Gerard told him, "What time did you guys leave anyway?"

"Like, nine."

"Ah okay. I get up around eleven on Sundays."

"Same," Frank grinned.

After a moment of awkward silence, Frank said, "You shouldn't have gone to bed. I liked talking to you."

This surprised Gerard.

Why would Frank want to talk to him?

They barely knew each other.

After all, Frank was Mikey's friend.

Gerard didn't really talk to Mikey's friends very often.

"Oh yeah? We didn't really talk much. It was more like a group discussion."

"Yeah but still," Frank shrugged, "Maybe we should talk more then."

Gerard smirked, "Yeah, sure. Just give me a time and a place."

"I will," Frank beamed before heading back to his table.

Gerard raised an eyebrow after him.

He had intended that to be a joke.

Hadn't he?

Maybe Frank did actually want to talk to him.

This was confirmed two days later when Gerard got a text from an unrecognised number:

_"Hey, it's Frank. Mikey gave me your number. All I have to say is this - Time: 12:30, this Saturday. Place: Edge of town by the coffee shop you work at."_

Gerard stared at the message.

How fucking random.

Pretty interesting though.

Gerard replied:

_"You're not commanding at all. But yeah I'm sure I can make that. See you then. Is anyone else going?"_

He then went to find Mikey.

"How come you gave Frank my number?" He asked.

"He asked for it," Mikey shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he likes you."

"What?" Gerard frowned.

Mikey didn't say anything else.

He just shrugged again and turned back to the TV.

Gerard decided to drop it.

Frank had replied:

_"Not at the moment. Might invite other people though."_

Gerard replied:

_"Okay."_

Gerard wasn't sure what to make of this.

He didn't mind talking to Frank but no one had ever made an effort to want to see him.

This was unknown territory to him.

Especially the texting.

After that surprise message, they texted each other at least once a day.

Frank's texts were witty and he usually opened with a joke of some sort.

He usually started the conversations before Gerard had the chance to.

Gerard enjoyed messaging him though so always replied.

He liked to tell him his work stories or if he was taking the piss out of Mikey.

Gerard didn't normally text people but he enjoyed texting Frank.

Frank was so easy to talk to and he was funny too.

When Saturday came around, Gerard met Frank at twelve thirty outside the coffee shop.

It turned out that Frank hadn't invited anyone else after all.

He was waiting for Gerard already when he got there.

At first he didn't see him but when he noticed him, Frank's smile grew enormously.

Gerard felt a little nervous but had no idea why.

They spent the day wandering around the town, looking in shops occasionally.

Frank was incredibly excitable and not doing very well at containing it.

Gerard thought it was endearing so let him talk and laugh as much as he wanted.

He knew Mikey and their friends found Frank a bit annoying sometimes but Gerard didn't at all.

Frank had an energy about him that made Gerard come out of his shell and talk more than he usually would.

At about five o'clock, Frank's phone rang.

He sighed and answered it.

Gerard took his own phone out so he didn't look awkward.

He noticed the time then.

The fact that he had been out for nearly five hours almost shocked him.

He never met up with people.

And the fact that he did and stayed out for so long was really surprising.

Throughout the day though, he hadn't felt the need to want to go home.

That had never really happened before.

"Hey," Frank caught his attention.

Gerard looked up and put his phone away.

Frank had a sad look on his face, "I've gotta go home. The last bus is in like, fifteen minutes."

"You have to get the bus home?" Gerard frowned.

"Yeah. I live across the city."

"Oh."

Frank had actually taken a twenty minute long bus ride to come and meet up with Gerard.

"You should have said," Gerard put his hands in his pockets.

They started walking towards the bus station.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"I would have got the bus to yours instead," Gerard looked straight ahead, "You're only sixteen. Taking the bus can be dangerous."

Frank laughed a little, "I honestly don't mind. I take the bus all the time. Anyway, I wanted to see you. I don't care how I get here."

Gerard smiled a little at his feet.

That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to him.

Even though it wasn't actually that cute, it was.

When they were outside the bus station, Frank turned to Gerard.

"We should do this again," Frank grinned, "I had a good time. I prefer talking to you than most of my friends."

"Uh yeah, sure. I don't do much so I can meet up whenever really," Gerard shrugged.

"How about next weekend?" Frank asked.

"Um," Gerard was taken aback slightly, "Sure?"

"Cool," Frank beamed, "Maybe you could come over to mine or something?"

"Okay."

"I'll send you my address. Maybe we could watch movies or whatever," Frank suggested.

Gerard nodded, "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Awesome," Frank's smile grew, if that was possible.

He then threw his arms around Gerard's waist.

Gerard smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

The hug had caught him off guard a little but it was nice.

"See you next weekend then," Frank said into the hug.

"Yeah," Gerard replied, not quite wanting to let go.

Frank didn't seem to want to either.

After a minute, he reluctantly pulled away and so did Gerard.

When Frank had left, Gerard started walking back to his house.

He had no idea what to think at that moment.

Had Frank intended that meet up to be a uh... date?

Of course not.

Frank had said that he might invite other people.

But he never did.

So what did that mean?

Gerard was so confused.

He decided to leave it for now and see what would happen next weekend.

As he was getting ready the next Saturday, Gerard heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" He called.

The door opened and Mikey popped his head round.

"Hey," He came into the room properly, "What are you doing today? Wanna play a video game or something?"

Gerard looked up from his phone, "Sorry, I'm busy."

"Busy?" Mikey hadn't expected that, "You're never busy. What are you doing?"

Before Gerard had a chance to reply, Mikey said, "Hang on..."

He looked Gerard up and down.

"You look... I dunno. Nice? And... Have you got aftershave on?"

"Um no," Gerard blushed.

Mikey smelled loudly, "You so do. And you're wearing your favourite t-shirt and leather jacket. You only wear those on special occasions. Where are you going?"

"Out," Gerard shrugged and avoided his little brother's eye contact.

"Not just out," Mikey was growing suspicious, "Who are you meeting up with?"

"No one," Gerard sat on his bed and started putting his Converse on.

"Obviously someone important," Mikey smirked, "So? Who?"

Gerard focussed on his shoes as he said, "Just... Frank."

"What?" Shock was evident in Mikey's voice, "As in, _my_ friend, Frank?"

Gerard nodded.

"Fuck. You like him, don't you?"

"What?" Gerard's head snapped up, "No. I... Of course not."

"You so do," Mikey held back a laugh, "You've never made this much effort before. Not even for your ex."

Gerard didn't say anything; he turned back to his shoe laces.

"Oh my fuck," Mikey suddenly said.

"What?" Gerard looked back up.

"He likes you too!"

Gerard's eyes widened, "What? No he doesn't!"

"He really fucking does, Gee! This makes so much sense now!" Mikey grinned.

"How?"

"He's always so shy around you and he asked for your fucking number, Dumbass!" Mikey rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean he likes me," Gerard said quietly.

"Yeah it fucking does," Mikey smirked, "He wants you, dude."

"Shut up!" Gerard's voice came out higher than he would have liked.

"And you so want him too."

"No, I don't!" Gerard practically squeaked.

"Yeah you do. You really want him," Mikey winked.

"Have fun with Frank," He smirked before leaving the room.

Gerard was very aware how red he had gone.

Fucking little brothers.

He soon left after that encounter and was on a bus, on his way to Frank's house.

Gerard was pretty nervous.

Especially after being teased by Mikey.

When he was outside Frank's house, he had the sudden urge to leave.

He felt super awkward and wasn't sure what to do.

Eventually, he swallowed his fear and rang the doorbell.

A moment later, the door opened and Frank stood there, grinning.

"Hey!"

Gerard smiled shyly, "Hi."

"Come in!" Frank practically pulled him through the front door.

Gerard stood awkwardly in the hallway while Frank hung up his jacket.

"My parents are out," Frank was saying, "So we can watch the TV in the living room."

Gerard nodded, "Okay."

Frank led him into the next room and gestured towards the sofa, "Sit down. Do you want a drink? We have soda."

"Yeah, thanks," Gerard sat down and took his shoes off.

"I'll be right back," Frank bounced out of the room.

Gerard looked around.

Frank had a nice house.

It was one of the new ones that had been built last year so it was pretty modern.

Gerard felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket.

It was a text from Mikey:

_"Enjoy yourself this afternoon ;)"_

Gerard narrowed his eyes at the message before putting his phone away again.

Frank was back with two cans of Coke.

He handed one to Gerard.

"Thanks," Gerard opened it and took a swig.

Frank did the same before putting it on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Gerard placed his next to Frank's.

After turning on the TV, Frank jumped down next to Gerard with the remote.

"So," Frank looked at him, "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't mind," Gerard shrugged.

Frank turned back to the TV and switched over to the Horror channels.

After choosing a film neither of them had seen before, he put the remote next to the drinks and sat back properly on the sofa.

Gerard tried to focus on the movie but couldn't help but notice Frank slowly inch closer to him every few minutes.

He felt really nervous.

What if Mikey was right?

What if Frank _did_ like him?

But...

Would that be a problem?

Like, didn't Gerard like guys anyway?

And maybe...

Maybe Mikey was doubly right and Gerard _did_ like Frank.

Fuck.

Gerard had a sideways glance at Frank.

Frank was engrossed in the film and was tapping his knee with his fingers without really noticing.

Did Gerard like Frank?

Um...

Maybe?

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

That word was getting on his fucking nerves.

"Hey," Frank was looking at him, "This film sucks balls."

"Uh yeah," Gerard hadn't actually been watching.

At this point, they were sitting close.

Frank's arm was pressed against Gerard's.

"I mean," Frank turned to face him properly, "It's so obvious what's gonna happen. It's the same with most Horror films. This sucks. Why are there no good films anymore?"

"I uh... I don't know," Gerard shrugged, "There doesn't seem to be any decent screenplay writers at the moment."

"You've got that right," Frank agreed, "Even I could write something better than this."

Gerard laughed a little, "Yeah, me too."

They talked for a while about how shitty some Horror films had gotten over the years.

Soon, they were watching the film again and taking the piss out of the characters and their stupidity.

Apart from the occasional comment or laugh, they were quiet again.

Gerard felt at ease now.

He had no reason to be nervous anymore.

He felt perfectly comfortable on Frank's sofa, watching some shitty Horror film with an awesome guy.

The silence wasn't awkward at all.

Although, it was broken after a while.

"Hey, um... Gee?" Frank's voice was uncertain.

Gerard liked the sound of his shortened name coming out of Frank's lips.

He had never called him that before.

Only Mikey usually did.

Gerard looked at him, "Yeah?"

He could tell that Frank didn't really want to look at him but still managed to.

He had gone suddenly nervous and seemed to be having a debate with himself in his head.

Gerard waited to see what he would say.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?"

Gerard's breath caught in his throat.

He hadn't expected that at all.

There was a hopeful look in Frank's eyes which made him look even cuter than usual.

If that was possible.

"Uh..." Gerard licked his dry lips, "Yes?"

Of course he wanted Frank to fucking kiss him.

He had always wanted Frank to kiss him.

He just hadn't realised it before now.

God, it was so unbelievably obvious now.

Gerard wanted to kiss Frank and apparently Frank wanted to kiss him too.

That was enough for both of them.

Frank smiled a little before shuffling up closer to Gerard.

Even though they were already really close, Frank found a way to get closer.

He leant in.

Oh, God.

This was it.

One of the biggest moments of their lives.

First kisses were supposed to be magical, life-changing things.

They were supposed to be perfect, right?

Wrong.

Gerard had no idea what the fuck he was doing and neither did Frank by the looks of it.

Frank's lips touched his uncertainly.

He opened his mouth against Gerard's and brushed it back against his.

The kiss was pretty sloppy and Gerard tried to save it by moving his lips a little too.

It made it worse.

It felt a little awkward and clumsy.

Gerard couldn't help but giggle against Frank's mouth.

Frank pulled away and opened his eyes.

Gerard did as well to see Frank raising an eyebrow at him.

"Have you done this before?" He asked quietly.

Gerard shook his head, embarrassed.

Frank let out a relieved sigh, "Me either."

Gerard laughed a little and Frank joined in until they were both giggling uncontrollably.

"Shit," Frank smirked, "I thought this was gonna be like, super romantic or something."

"Really?" Gerard smiled.

"Yeah," Frank admitted, "I've been thinking about this for a while. Like, kind of planning it," He went red.

Gerard couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious?" He almost laughed.

"Yeah. Sad, right?"

Gerard surprised him by saying, "Not at all."

"Are you kidding?" Frank's eyes widened.

"That's actually really cute," Gerard couldn't help but say.

"Well, it failed anyway," Frank sighed, "That wasn't exactly the smoothest first kiss."

"We just need to practice."

"Practice?" Frank bit his lip.

Gerard nodded before cautiously caressing Frank's cheek with his hand.

Frank smiled a little and leant in again.

Gerard's heart started beating fast again.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Frank's.

Frank automatically opened his mouth against Gerard's.

"Just," Gerard pulled away a little, "Let me..."

Frank nodded and closed his eyes again.

Gerard leant in again and the kiss continued.

At first it was slow without much movement.

Then, Gerard began to gently move his lips against Frank's.

Frank soon began to kiss him back.

It was better than the last time but still a little sloppy.

Neither of them seemed to mind though.

They continued to kiss slowly and Frank's hands ended up around Gerard's neck.

Eventually, they both had to pull away so they could breathe.

"Okay," Frank smiled, "That was so much better than I imagined."

"Yeah, that was pretty nice," Gerard agreed.

Frank suddenly pushed Gerard back on the sofa and practically lay on him.

Gerard pulled Frank up closer and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Frank sighed contently before resting his head against Gerard's chest.

"Your heart's beating fast," He observed.

"Yeah? I don't think it's stopped doing that since I arrived at your house," Gerard smirked.

"Really?" Frank looked up at him, "Mine hasn't stopped since I met you."

Gerard couldn't help but let a big grin take over his face, "You've liked me all this time?"

"Of course I fucking have. You took my fucking breath away. Like, as soon as I saw you I felt like I was dying or some shit. And when you smiled at me... Fuck. I fell hard for you.  
When Mikey said about your girlfriend, I swear I thought I was gonna cry. Of course you had to be fucking straight. But when you said you liked guys... You have no idea how happy I was. It was kinda sad."

Frank blushed a little at his confession.

Gerard hugged Frank closer, "That's actually pretty adorable."

"I'm glad you think so," Frank laughed nervously, "I swear I'm not this bad normally. I don't know what took over me really. I'm pretty sure I was obsessed with you. Well... I still am. I just uh... I've never liked anyone this much before. And I barely know you."

Gerard nodded, "I must admit, I always get nervous around you. Like, more nervous than I've ever been before. You just... You make my insides go weird. I like you too, Frank. A  
um... A lot."

Frank looked up at him again, "You do?"

"Of course I do," Gerard laughed, "Why do you think I said you could kiss me? Oh, by the way, that was really sweet."

"What was?"

"You asked if you could kiss me. That's fucking adorable, Dude."

"Nah," Frank shook his head as best as he could against Gerard's chest, "It was sad. I just didn't want to go for it and you reject me. That would have been awkward as fuck."

"Yeah, just a bit."

"But you said yes."

"I did," Gerard nodded.

"So you _did_ want to?"

"I still do," He admitted.

Frank's whole body seemed to spring up at that last comment.

Gerard was still lying on the sofa with Frank on top of him.

Frank moved up so his face was over the seventeen year olds.

His hands ended up in Gerard's hair and his lips were on his.

Frank kissed him greedily.

The fact that they were both as inexperienced as each other put them at ease a little.

They were as bad as each other and they didn't give a shit.

Gerard was glad he had saved his first kiss.

Even though it wasn't actually that much of a big deal, he was glad he was sharing it with Frank.


End file.
